


Peeping Tom

by Blink23



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Barebacking, Daddy Kink, Established Relationship, I Don't Even Know, Just Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-20 19:52:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19383598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blink23/pseuds/Blink23
Summary: Tommy’s not a pervert. He really isn’t.





	Peeping Tom

Tommy’s not a pervert. He really isn’t. 

He was trying to figure out what the fuck was going on with Billy. He’s been weird as shit since mid-summer. Ditching everyone, not going to parties, or the quarry, or whatever. Like tonight; Stacy’s parents are gone, and it’s a rager, and instead of being here he’s fucking parked four doors down by Harrington’s house, the little nerd posse of middle schoolers around. Like he wants to hang out with Steve and his sister and the geeks. 

Carol and Nora dare him to do something about it, sick of his bitching. So he says fuck it and creeps on Steve’s place. The kids are all passed out downstairs, and it’s easy for him to climb to the second floor. He knows how to sneak around the roof, knows how not to be seen after a decade of hanging out with Steve, watching him sneak out when his parents still hired live-in nannies to take care of him. The window is open and he can hear Billy, the curtains mostly drawn, and Tommy holds tight to the window frame to lean in, trying to check on them.

So no, Tommy’s not a pervert, just a concerned friend. He wasn’t expecting his concern to lead to him seeing Billy with his tongue in Steve’s mouth and his fingers in his ass. 

Tommy suddenly feels a whole lot more sober than he was five minutes ago.

Then Steve pulls away from Billy's lips, gasping, and things get worse.

“Fuck-“

“Baby, relax…”

Steve spreads his legs wider, shifting to hook a knee over Billy’s shoulder. Billy’s shoving his fingers in Steve like it’s second nature, tugging his cock and watching Steve’s face. Steve keeps alternating between begging and swearing at Billy, and Tommy can’t get over how fucking surreal it feels to watch this, knowing a year ago they were almost killing each other with their fists.

“Are you going to be good for me?”

“Fuck you.”

“Not what I asked, princess,” Billy twists his wrist and Steve yowls, “are you going to be a good boy for me?”

Steve goes boneless, whimpering. Billy twists his wrist again.

“Yes daddy.”

Holy shit.

Billy smiles like he’s done something amazing, though, and leans down to press a kiss to Steve’s sternum. 

“Love you,” He murmurs, almost sounding shy, and somehow that feels more shocking than the gay sex, “You ready for daddy, baby?”

Steve nods, chewing his lip. Tommy ignores the tent forming in his pants.

Billy presses a kiss to his nose, and then his lips, “how do you want it, princess?”

“On your back,” is all Steve says, shoving Billy’s chest. Billy allows himself to be manhandled back, lying sprawled against Steves pillows, Steve straddling him. 

“Someone wants to ride daddy’s cock...”

Tommy spares a moment to realize Billy’s not wearing a condom before Steve sinks down on his dick.

“Good boy…” Billy croons, rubbing his hands up and down Steve’s thighs.

Tommy knows he should leave, but he’s transfixed, watch Steve bounce on Billy’s lap, hearing Billy coo filth at Steve as he whimpers and whines and fucks himself on his dick and Billy jerks him off. It doesn’t take long for Steve to get close; usually Tommy would find it hilarious that Steve can’t last more than five minutes, but nothing about this is funny anymore.

“You going to come, baby?”

Steve whimpers.

“Come on princess,” Billy hums, “come on my cock.”

Steve’s back arches - Tommy didn’t realize he was that flexible - riding Billy’s dick like he was born to do it. 

Seriously, the only thing keeping him from being bent in half his Billy’s hand on his lower back. Carol can’t even do that shit.

“So close,” he stutters, his eyes screwed shut like it hurts, “I’m- I-“

“Gonna come for daddy?”

Steve nods, biting his lip.

Steve’s body goes tighter and tighter, his thighs shaking as he moves.

“God baby, look at you, such a good boy for daddy, come on, cover daddy in your come…”

His whole body goes taut as he slams himself down on Billy’s cock one more time, trembling all over as he comes on Billy’s chest and stomach, sobbing as his orgasm hits him. Billy kisses him through it, holding his face in his hands with a sweetness Tommy didn’t know he had in him.

Its only when Steve is done twitching that Billy flips them over, fucking into Steve in sloppy strokes. Steve tangles his fingers in his hair, pressing their foreheads together.

“Please give it to me, please, daddy, I want your come, fill me up, please-“

Billy gasps as his orgasm hits him, emptying into Steve. Steve’s pressing little kisses all over Billy’s face, whispering too low for Tommy to hear as Billy shudders through it, surprisingly quiet.

Billy's arms give out when he's done, his head on Steve's chest and Steve wrapped around him, and Tommy frowns when he realizes his dick's still in his ass. 

“Holy shit.”

Billy laughs, “Right? Fuck, that was good. I can’t believe how much of a slut you turn into when I talk about being your daddy. Too bad you didn't want to deal with your bullshit issues months ago.”

Steve rolled his eyes, "I mean, it is pretty fucking weird, considering how shit both our dad's are. It's so hot when you say it I forget, though, and it gets you off, so I'm not complaining." 

"It gets you off too, dumbass," Billy laughs, "Next time I'll talk about breeding your hole. Then we can talk about weird shit in bed."

"I mentioned that one time, dickhead, it doesn't mean anything," Steve scoffs, and kisses Billy, “I love you.”

“Love you too, princess.”

Tommy leaves them to it, pulling away from the window now that the show is done. He drops down the same way he came, walking back to Stacy’s, lying and telling everyone Steve and Billy just seemed to be drinking beers and smoking weed around his pool, and no he didn't talk to them.

He doesn’t bring up Billy missing out again, and if he stares when he catches Billy and Steve out in public, no one needs to know why.


End file.
